Really Great
by iseesparksfly
Summary: Austin and Ally both know Kira is practically perfect. But perfect isn't always best. Points of view of Austin and Ally about Kira Starr. One-Shot


**This story shows the alterate opinions on Kira, from the point of view of Austin and Ally seperatly . It starts with Ally and then switches to Austin. It changes person after every break line. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you think! :-)**

I want to hate her. To hate every perfect hair on her perfect head, but I can't.  
I just can't because Austin wasn't exaggerating when he said she was perfect. 'The Perfect girl' he said.  
I'm not going to lie, that hurt a little. Not that he knew about my feelings. It was simpler when he could like Kira and I didn't like him too much. Now that I come to think of it, I don't know how he didn't notice. There's a reason why my middle names is not subtlety. It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't genuinely like Kira. I could kid myself that everything was an act and that she'd just leave one day and never come back. Leaving Austin behind. But I can't. You see she looks perfect, acts perfect...she is perfect.

* * *

She's perfect. She's pretty, kind and she likes the same things I do. If you were to look up the word 'perfect' in a dictionary, her face would appear. "Kira Starr, the perfect girl". We are so similar it's ridiculous. Its great...really great.

* * *

She's sweet, kind and understanding. And I hate it. I hate that I can't dislike her. She's got the thing that I want the most, yet I can't say one genuine bad thing about her. Well I can I suppose.. She is too perfect. Too perfect for me to compete with anyway.

* * *

Sometimes i think she's too perfect for me. I'm just a blond singer. I don't have anything to give her. I can't be charming or charismatic. I can't be the guy who sweeps the girl off their feet. The guy that makes all these romantic gestures. The guy everyone gags at in the movies because they all thin "Could he be anymore cheesy". But she doesn't mind. Because she likes me. Which is great...really great.

* * *

I thought really hard about her as a person. Trying to find one bad thing about her. There must be something. Maybe she has some hidden motive and she's just using Austin. But no. Her father is Jimmy Starr. She can get anything she wants with the click of her fingers. Well she could, but she doesn't. She's not spoiled at all. She doesn't ask for too much and is always grateful for what she has.

* * *

I've tried to find a flaw in her before. I just stared at her for about 10 minutes with my eyes narrowed in concentration. Yeah...She found that kind of creepy actually. I probably shouldn't have done that. It's really hard though. Everything she does is light, cheerful and kind. Kind of like a fairy. Which is great...really great.

* * *

Maybe she's possessive and clingy? That's what try to tell myself as I'm trying to fall asleep late at night. But then I have to tell myself bitterly that there is no way she is. She was fully prepared to let him do what he wanted to do. She would have let him go, so he was happy.

* * *

I confused her so much. After convincing her that I didn't like another girl, I then found myself developing feelings for that same girl. Good job Austin! If I were her I would have left straight away if I had any suspicions. Actually I would have sprinted away! But no. she stayed to see what would happen. Gave me the benefit of the doubt. That's great. Really great...

* * *

I suppose there is one thing that I can honestly say about her that I don't like (or at least one thing that I haven't made up to make myself feel better). The fact that she has him. Technically that's not really her fault. She just had to be...well...her! He was bound to fall for her.

She's sweet and kind. Exactly what he's looking for. He would never go for a girl who was horrible to people. because he's sweet and kind too. They're practically the same person.

She's modest and not spoilt just like he wants a girl to be. He wouldn't want someone to show off about what they have. It's ironic that the girl who is perfect doesn't show off about it at all.

She's not jealous or possessive which he'll appreciate. No one wants someone who won't let you do your own thing. Austin spends a lot of time with his friends and she doesn't mind that. Because she knows what he wants.

She's Kira. And she's perfect.

* * *

I suppose there is one thing that I would consider not so perfect about her. You know that girl I developed feelings for? Well the thing that isn't perfect about Kira is that she's not her.

She's so similar to me but sometimes that can be boring. There aren't any arguments because we want to do the same things all the time. Which makes life so simple...and quiet.

She likes me for me. I couldn't ask for more...but sometimes you can tell I have said the wrong thing. But of course she doesn't say anything, she's too nice. This means i have no pressure...no target.

Shes's light and cheerful; of course this is great because who wants to be with someone grumpy? But sometimes...that fire inside of someone is the thing that makes a person special. I couldn't imagine Kira ever letting out her feelings in a screaming match with me. It's not that I like arguing (I'm actually not good at it at all), but if we never argue how are we supposed to let out emotion? Would it just be kept bottled up? She's also happy most of time. I feel I should act happy too...all the time.

She gave me a chance and being forgiving is an important characteristic. But...maybe I wish she hadn't forgiven me so easily. Maybe I wanted to work for her.

But she's still Kira. And she's still perfect.

* * *

I suppose I could live with the fact that she's perfect. Its not like I have to see them together all the time, or that her Dad is the man responsible for making all my dreams come true! Oh wait...

I don't think it's fair to have two people so perfect together. Wouldn't it be more fair to spread it aound a bit?

Their kids would be super-perfect prodigees. One of them would have muscial talent and the other would...Have really bad breath? No Kira has talent too (of course). She can act, she can dance. she can balloon (Yet another thing the two of them have in common) and I wouldn't be surprised if she could write songs too.

I know that Austin wouldn't replace me...but maybe he wants someone a little more perfect than me to be his friends. Or maybe he'll just replace me altogether and they'll tour the world..

Maybe I'm jealous.

Scratch that, of course I am. Because she's perfect and I'm not. And I'll never be her kind of perfect.

* * *

But I'm not looking for perfect. I need someone who is themself. Just like my best friend. She's her own person. She's not afraid to be a little different. She's not afraid to speak her mind (as long as it's not on stage, that is).

I suppose what I'm trying to say is...

If anyone asked me if Kira was perfect I would say yes. She's great...really great. But she isn't my kind of perfect. My kind of perfect is forever yelling at me to stop messing around in the store and bites her hair when she's nervous. I wouldn't change her for the world. Because she's Ally and we're better toether. Its written in music, which is practically writing in blood.

* * *

She's Kira. She's a perfect girl.

* * *

She's Ally. She's _my_ perfect girl.


End file.
